Cafe Coupure
by Zach Fox of Darkness
Summary: This is where characters from all over rest. Zach the Evil is not allowed in here, he is known to torment characters too much.


In the vast lands of nowhere, there lies a peacful cafe. A cafe of silk, silver, and gold. This is where the characters lay to rest. Inside, you can see a rosy pink rug, frilly curtains, and an underpaid bartender. Nobody really cares about poor Nappa, and he knows it. Standing there with his large body and his bald head, he now wears a torn green shirt, instead of his Saijyan armor. He just sucks that much. In fact, to further destroy Nappas hopes.  
Nappa: Get back 'ere wit' mah ahmo ya little rodent.  
Squirrel: No! You suck to much to order an awesome l33t squirrel like me around!  
Nappa: I hate nowhere.  
Yeah, your life sucks, can we get on with it? One of our long-time residents is here now to talk with... me, I guess.  
Link is currently wearing a red kimono and he also has an eyepatch on.  
Link: Hello, announcer.  
Hello, Link. Capitalise my name you #(!  
Link: Fine. Hello, Announcer.  
Yes, let's get on with it. Where did you get that mysterious eyepatch and that awesome kimono.  
Link: To nswer your questions, I got the eyepatch from being a pirate, and I got the kimono from being a samurai.  
What about a ninja?  
Link: You can't be both a ninja AND a pirate. That's like trying to be Jesus AND Satan. Sheesh, excuse me for sacrilidge, but ninja AND pirate?  
Yes, I see your pont.  
Link: You spelled 'point' incorrectly.  
Shut up. I'm the Narrator, I can have as many spelling errors as I want.  
Link: Not according to FF.N Mumble muble grumble fine. On to a more important customer!  
Link: I'm important.  
This character is one who needs no introduction, for he is the strongest of all the Saijyans. He is.  
Tranks: Tranks!  
...I meant SSJ4 Googeta fool.  
Tranks: Ahem, I do believe that you are wrong sir. For in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tencaiishi 2 it is easy for any character to be more powerful than him, plus, I have the cheapest attack! High Splord Rush! High Splord Rush!  
Yes I see. So what to you do here.  
Tranks: I sit back, relax, and practice my finish buttster.  
Hehehehe. Finish Buttster. Alright then, as much as you deserve the screentime, I'm out of questions!  
Trunks: Now you should interview Zach.  
What? I thought he isn't allowed in here.  
Trunks: No, this is just a character who's nickname is Zach. His real name is Anin.  
Well then, off we go! So, Anin, who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here.  
Anin: To answer those questions in order, A Redgaurd, Jail, because I'm a characterwho needs to relax. Unlike some people I have 22500 gold pieces given to whoever gets my head.  
So You're not well liked?  
Anin: Yes! Everytime I steal one tinee winee Grandmaster's Motar and the whole Bonemold set I get a fine so big that I need to pay someone in the thieves guild 11250 to free me. Actually, just half the price of what I steal.  
So you're a major thief?  
Anin: I have a 22500 gold pieces on my head, I came from jail, and I'm the second in command of the Thieves Guild.  
WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
Hmm, I see your point, but you can't always live in jail.  
Anin: I live in Morrowind Elder Sknolls 3, and I live in a cave that used to be filled wih evil mages and cave rats.  
Ouch, well good luck with that, one last question. How much is a Grandmasters Motar worth.  
Anin: It has a value of 4000, which is one of the highest valued things I've ever seen in all my years of thievery.  
Woah. Now time to go on and interview, Leld from Battlefeild 2143.  
Leld: Hi.  
Hiya Leld! So what do you do for a living?  
Leld: I'm a mechanic for a big war. Usually, I get my kills from shooting down planes with EMP though.  
Sounds like a sweet job Leld, why do you have the name Leld though?  
Leld: because Zach is a tardstar at making up names. He got my name from the game name Batt le fie ld. If you take out the Batt and the fie you get my name.  
Man, Zach really is a tardstar at making names. I don't want to know how Anin got his name.  
Leld: Actually, Zach made that one up himself. No moronics in it.  
That's a lie! Anything done by Zach has at least SOME moronics in it.  
Leld: Whatev. There are some planes that need shooting.  
Our next character is also one of Zach's creations, sadly. Let's give it up for.  
Asffsdsfdsd: BLARG!  
What. The. H.  
Asffsdsfdsd: BLARG!  
...I'm going to change from another character from the same dimension who isn't as stupid.  
Asffsdsfdsd: blarg.  
Let's give it up for.  
Mortimer: Nreerererereeeeeeer!  
... Moving on to another person from the same place.  
Avi the Avitar: .  
Hello Avi, what do you do for a living.  
Avi: I reap the souls straight out of humans bodies.  
Okaaay. What are you?  
Avi: I am the Avitar of Death and destruction. None live through my almighty fireball.  
What game are you from?  
Avi: BFME2 I have Sarumans to kill. We will meet again.  
Thank you for joining our interview, those were one character from each wor-  
Sir Stabsalot: Wait! There's still me!  
Oh yes, so which game are you from?  
Sir Stabsalot: Once Apon A Knight. Heroism. Sorcery. COWS.  
Right, well sorry Sir Stabsalot, but we're out of screen time. We'll see you later, loser. 


End file.
